


Oh, the Possibilities

by GrumpyJenn



Category: Young Wizards - Diane Duane
Genre: Drabble, Fanfiction, Humor, speech
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 14:51:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3854770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrumpyJenn/pseuds/GrumpyJenn





	Oh, the Possibilities

_Wait_ , Nita thought, pen coming to a halt. _Oh my God, what did I almost do?_

It wasn’t like she could go to her Advisories with _this_. They were grown men, and they’d never understand, and…

No, wait.  Tom wrote fantastic stories for a living. A mundane sort of living, the kind that bought bread and eggs and vegetables, and he had said upon their first meeting that he based some of it on his life as a wizard. So maybe it would be okay.

But she’d have to talk to him about it, make sure she hadn’t done anything irreparable.

At least she hadn’t been writing fanfiction in the Speech.


End file.
